Forum:New Administrator 2019/Voting
This forum will be used to vote for the new admin. Before we begin, there are a few rules: *To be eligible to vote, you must have had an account for at least 3 months and have 300 edits. You must also have been active recently on the wiki. **"Active" is defined as having 10 edits in the past 30 days before this poll opened in any namespace. **You may also vote if you participated in the discussion or nominated someone in the previous section. *Each person may vote for only one candidate. *Candidates are not allowed to vote for themselves, but may still vote for others. *To vote, simply leave your signature under the name of the person you want. *Anyone who is ineligible to vote will have their vote removed. In the past elections, there was a controversy regarding voter corruption, so I will make several clarifications about this now. ;This is NOT a campaign. ;Things you are NOT allowed to do : *Specifically ask any user to vote for any user. *Specifically ask any user to NOT vote for any user. *Specifically ask any user to remove their vote. *Make any kind of deal or exchange for a user's vote, change of vote, or removal of vote. *Create promotional material in favor of or against any candidate. *Advertise or promote a candidate on any page/article on the wiki outside this forum. *Use of the chat or any outside communication to violate any of these rules is also prohibited. *Do anything else that is in violation of the Poll Rules. ;Things you ARE allowed to do : *Inform users of the election and ask them to vote without mentioning any candidates. *Make small declarations of "Vote for ___!" in chat, as long as they are addressed to large groups of people and not a small group (2-3) or a single voter. ;These rules all apply to both candidates and voters. *Candidates who violate the rules will be disqualified from the election and have their votes removed. Users who voted for the candidate will be allowed to change their vote. *Voters who violate the rules will have their votes removed. ;Any issues with these policies should be brought directly to the attention of the current Administrators. *These issues will be decided by only the current administrators. *There will be no discussion of these issues if the admins do not ask for it. *Once two admins agree to remove a voter/candidate, the vote will be removed. There will be no ties. __TOC__ The poll was open from March 22nd 2019 at 00:00 UTC until March 29th at 00:00 UTC. REMINDER: In order to vote, you must have 10 edits in the past 30 days before the start date of this poll. Ineligible votes will be removed. User:Kaido King of the Beasts # 00:15, March 22, 2019 (UTC) # 00:18, March 22, 2019 (UTC) # Dragonus Nesha (talk) 01:05, March 22, 2019 (UTC) # 17:58, March 22, 2019 (UTC) # Opera298 (talk) 02:46, March 23, 2019 (UTC) # # MizuakiYume (talk) 19:18, March 25, 2019 (UTC) # 22:49, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Kaido King of the Beasts's Statement Here, User:Kaido King of the Beasts can write a statement about himself if he so chooses. Hey everyone. I believe I am qualified to become an admin because I am very familiar with the wiki and its atmosphere. I have been an active editor for almost 5 years, and for 3 years I have been a Content Moderator, using many of the tools that admins have such as protecting and deleting pages. I have worked hard to create complete, referenced, and well-written pages to integrate new media as fast as possible. I keep myself involved in the community and work to solve talk pages and forums with civility and without bias, and to deal with users that cause problems. I am also an active member of our Discord server, where I have served as a moderator for 2 years, and I believe it would be beneficial to have another admin active on the server. Think bee, and vote for me. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:44, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Discussion Regarding User:Kaido King of the Beasts Posts in this section can be about both positive and negative qualities of User:Kaido King of the Beasts. However, posts that are insulting or overly personal will not be allowed. Please keep posts fairly objective. 00:00, March 22, 2019 (UTC) I have never seen a complaint about Kaido in my entire time here, and I have never had one myself. In my opinion, Kaido has been one of our best editors and moderators, and I believe he would excel in this position. From cultivating the community with his blog posts to updating the wiki for new chapters and episodes each week, Kaido does a lot of good here, and he is incredibly active, something that our current admins aside from Awaikage lack. He was the ideal pick in the past for moderator, and I think the same of him for the administrator position. 00:15, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Kaido is a productive and trustworthy wiki member, he's already a chat mod and a content mod, so promoting him was only a matter of time. Someone who is not only connected to the wiki editing part but also to the community like the Discord Wiki Chat is a very fitting person for this position. 00:18, March 22, 2019 (UTC) He is an excellent choice. Joekido (talk) 02:31, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Having to belong to the same generation of editors as Kaido, I knew that the time would come for us in the 2014 batch to become this wiki's admins and no one defines our generation as much as him. We just have way too few of our older guys here that are still active and most of them are already admins or were previous ones, and what Noland says about them is true. He also participates very actively when a new chapter's out on (redacted to avoid copyright strikes), and amuses everyone with creating wholesome and clean blog posts when these chapters come out. One of the most consistently active editors. Experienced as a content mod and attentive of the daily goings-on of the wiki. 22:49, March 25, 2019 (UTC) User:Montblanc Noland # SeaTerror (talk) 00:24, March 22, 2019 (UTC) # MissVampy13 (talk) 03:45, March 22, 2019 (UTC) # 17:52, March 28, 2019 (UTC) # 19:06, March 28, 2019 (UTC) # Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:46, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Montblanc Noland's Statement Here, User:Montblanc Noland can write a statement about himself if he so chooses. I am not exactly sure what to write here, but I am very grateful for this nomination. I have always loved One Piece, and I have come to love this wiki a lot over the past six years that I have been an editor. I started here destubbing pages as an anonymous IP editor, and when I made an account, I was immediately excited to do more great work on here. Though I initially joined to fix short pages and still do so today, I have gotten more and more involved in the wiki community and was granted rollback rights and chat moderator status last year. I take these roles seriously, as seriously as I take the work I do on this wiki's pages, and if I am elected, I will take admin status with the same level of professionalism. The only regularly active admin now is Awaikage, and I believe I am active enough to patrol what happens and stop vandalism and edit warring early. If I am not elected, I plan to continue to make and destub pages as well as contribute positively to the wiki's community. Thank you all for this opportunity. 00:11, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Discussion Regarding User:Montblanc Noland Posts in this section can be about both positive and negative qualities of User:Montblanc Noland. However, posts that are insulting or overly personal will not be allowed. Please keep posts fairly objective. 00:00, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Major contributor to the content and coverage of the wiki. A promotion to content mod could be the next step, however. 22:49, March 25, 2019 (UTC) The result is already clear, but I still wanted to vote for Noland. He's polite and always tries to be nice. He's also open for new ideas and help, a thing a good admin should have. 17:52, March 28, 2019 (UTC) User:Rhavkin # DragonEmeperor (talk) 00:25, March 22, 2019 (UTC) # # Rhavkin's Statement Here, User:Rhavkin can write a statement about herself if she so chooses. Hello everyone, I'm actually thrilled to be nominated, since I'm far from the most experienced user among the other nominees but I do try to make my edits informative and fitting the wiki standards, I had had my share of bad edits and several warnings, I thrive to do better after each time, and being nominated shows my efforts are noticed. I know there are still field I should work on (grammar comes to mind), and I had a lot of notions that did not amount to anything so my record isn't as high as my fellow nominees, and truth be told, if it was possible to nominate one self, I probably wouldn't nominate myself, however since nominated (and hopefully voted) by other users, I will do everything in my ability to live up to those expectations. I may not succeed, but I will give it all I've got. I'm sure that regardless of the results all of my fellow nominees would keep on proving they were rightfully nominated, so in closing I would like to wish everyone here good luck. Rhavkin (talk) 05:16, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Discussion Regarding User:Rhavkin Posts in this section can be about both positive and negative qualities of User:Rhavkin. However, posts that are insulting or overly personal will not be allowed. Please keep posts fairly objective. 00:00, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Active editor with potential for further progress. 22:49, March 25, 2019 (UTC)